The technical field generally relates to visualization of well logging data. Well logging data is often presented in a strip chart format, where visualization of the data relative to an overall reservoir, formation, and true vertical depth is difficult. Further, well logging data that changes parametrically, for example over time, at different logging tool settings such as resistivity sensor/transmitter distances or present wellbore pressure, cannot be easily visualized in present logging display packages. Finally, visualization of logging data relative to other available data (e.g., seismic, production by formation, etc.) along a wellbore trajectory is not readily available in the present art. Visualization of logging data that changes over time or other parameter, projected along a wellbore, and potentially able to be compared to other reservoir models and measurements, is potentially valuable for modeling and managing reservoirs and determining well completion and maintenance activities. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.